Un Amor Sin Obstaculos
by DragonZeta97
Summary: A 2 años y medio de que Yami y Atem engañaron a Yugi y Heba rompiendo su relacion, Yugi y Heba deciden formar una banda llamada The Hikari Soul junto con sus amigos la cual resulta ser una de las mejores banda de Japón. Que pasaria si a la llegada de ciertas gemelas Mazaki, ellas se enamoran de los gemelos tricolores y curan sus heridas y que pasaria con Yami y Atem
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Kazuki Takahashi, lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Este es un nuevo proyecto en el cual me inspire al ver algunos capítulos de Yugioh y también al ver algunos capítulos de pokemon, también pronto finalizare las historias que empecé a escribir y también voy a escribir sobre Amourshipping, ya que también es otra de mis parejas favoritas. Nota 2: Esta historia contiene (Yugi x Tea)(Heba x Anzu) como parejas principales y también hay menciones de (Joey x Mai)(Ryou x Miho)(Malik x Amane)(Tristán x Serenity)**

 **Esta historia es musical y rockera, ya que va a contener canciones de algunas bandas que me gustan como Metallica, Bring Me The Horizon, Suicide Silence y mucho más, ya que Yugi es el vocalista de la banda y Heba es el guitarrista principal, sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Contrato de grabación**

Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Domino, ya que el clima estaba cálido y hermoso clima. Se podía apreciar sonidos de carros y de personas caminar y oír a los pajaritos cantar.

También en un estudio de grabación, se encontraba el Sr Mazaki, que es uno de los mejores productores de músicas de Japón, ya que Sr Mazaki ha trabajado con las mejores bandas de rock/metal de todo Japón y también es amigo y socio de Seto Kaiba.

El Sr Mazaki actualmente trabaja con una de las mejores bandas de todo Japón, aunque para el es la mejor banda de todas con las que ha trabajado. Se trata de The Hikari Soul, la mejor banda de todo Japón.

The Hikari Soul se compone por:

Yugi Muto: Vocalista principal de la banda y en ocasiones toca la guitarra y es hermano gemelo de Heba

Heba Muto: Guitarrista principal de la banda y en ocasiones canta junto a Yugi y es el hermano gemelo de Yugi

Ryou Bakura: Es el guitarrista rítmico de la banda y corista

Joey Wheeler: Es el tecladista de la banda y en ocasiones toca la guitarra en las canciones que no llevan teclados

Tristan Taylor: Es el bajista de la banda y corista

Malik Ishtar: Es el baterista y percusionista de la banda

El Sr Mazaki estaba impresionado de las canciones que componían la banda y también se sorprendió de algunas canciones que eran agresivas por el hecho que contenían voces en guturales lo cual lo dejo sorprendido pero impresionado por el trabajo de la banda por lo cual no se resistió más y les ofrece un contrato de grabación.

Sr Mazaki: Bueno muchachos, la verdad es que me han dejado muy impresionados por el buen trabajo que están realizando, a pesar que hay algunas canciones con temáticas agresivas que han compuesto, su rancking sigue siendo el primero y no ha bajado por nada del mundo, por esta razón les quiero ofrecer un contrato de grabación – dijo mientras sacaba de un portafolios unos documentos

Tanto a Yugi como toda la banda se sorprendieron por la gran oportunidad que el Sr Mazaki les estaba otorgando para salir adelante con su banda, ya que en sí, The Hikari Soul fue formada después de que Yami y Atem les fueron infieles a Yugi y Heba y ellos cortaron con Yami.

A Yugi le viene un recuerdo que le cuesta mucho olvidar pero ya lo está superando cosa que Heba lo supero pero aun cuando le mencionan a Yami y Atem, Heba les tienen un rencor enorme después de lo que le hicieron ellos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi llegaba a su casa cansado, después de un día exhausto de estudio, solo quería una cosa en esta vida, descansar después de un día cansado. Yugi subió a su habitación para haci poder tomar una ducha para luego relajarse y desesterarse hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Yami, a Yugi se le hizo muy extraño eso ruidos que provenían, haci que se acercó a ver que sucedía.

(Nota: estos personajes son OC míos y no son Tea ni Anzu ya que ellas saldrán más adelante)

¿?: Ahhhhhhhhh no pares – gemía del placer

¿?: Di mi nombre ahhhh – exigió mientras gemía

¿?: Ahhhh Yami ahhhh – gemía el nombre de Yami

Yami: dilo – gemía mientras la embestía jugando con sus pechos

¿?: OHHHH Yami Ahhhhh – seguía gimiendo ya sintiendo un orgasmo

Yami: AHHHHHHH DILO – gemía mas fuerte

¿?: AHHHHH YAMIIIIII AHHHHHH ME VUELVES LOCA – gimió mientras estaba a punto de acabar

Ambos ya no aguantaban y se gimieron sus nombres

Los 2: TE AMOOOOOOOO AHHHHH – gimieron hasta caer rendidos

Yugi le impacto esas imágenes que había visto, pues nunca se esperaba que Yami le hiciera eso a él, Yugi amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yami. Yugi ya no quiso seguir viendo mas, ya suficiente dolor tenia.

Yugi: Haci que si quieres andar con otra, perfecto, te dejo la casa y también te dejo esta mierda de anillo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con enfado tirando el anillo de compromiso que Yami le había entregado cuando le propuso matrimonio

Yugi empezó a empacar todas sus pertenencias en una maleta, tratando de no dejar nada, pues ahora el recordar a Yami, ya solo sería romperle el corazón.

Yugi salio de la casa–Tienda llamando a un Taxi, pero antes de irse, Yugi agarro en rompecabezas y el anillo de compromiso dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Yami estaba haciendo el amor con su amante donde es sorprendido por Yugi:

Yami se le fue el mundo cuando su aibou o mejor dicho ya ahora su ex amor de un romplón abrió la puerta donde cuando fue descubierto tanto Yami con Sam (Mi OC) se taparon rápidamente con unas sábanas y Yami se intentó excusarse pero Yugi estaba indicado.

Yami: Yu Yugi déjame explicarte todo – trato de excusarse pero no funciono

Yugi: ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, COMO ME HACES ESTO A MI, YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON, YO QUERIA FORMAR UNA VIDA A TU LADO Y HACI ES COMO ME PAGAS, ACOSTANDOTE CON OTRA, TE ODIO YAMI HALACKTY, TE ODIO – le grito con un dolor en el corazón y le tiro el rompecabezas en la cara golpeándolo en la cara al igual en su cara le tiro el anillo

Yami con una toalla en la cintura salió tratando de detener a Yugi pero ya era demasiado tarde, Yugi ya se había ido

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día Yugi ya no ha creído en el amor, ya que Yami era su amor, su todo y Yami tiro a la basura todo ese amor que Yugi le daba, para Yugi era un alivio que nunca mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Yami. Ahora lo único que le interesa a Yugi, es salir adelante junto a su hermano Heba, después de sufrir, lo mejor para ellos dos era seguir con sus vidas.

Y más ahora que el Sr Mazaki les ofreció una oportunidad para un contrato de grabación en la cual pueden salir adelanta junto con su banda, ya que también estos porcentajes de dinero que tanto Yugi como los demás van a recibir, para Yugi le va a servir para pagar el alquiler de un departamento que están alquilando Yugi y Heba mientras buscan una casa para comprarla.

Después de esta reflexión de Yugi, todos los miembros de la banda se acercaron a leer bien el contrato para asegurarse que no se trate de un fraude.

Todos estaban analizando el contrato hasta que todos llegaron a un acuerdo.

Yugi: Buen Sr Mazaki, leímos bien el contrato y en el nombre de The Hikari Soul Band – dijo con una decisión – ACEPTAMOS – dijo decidido

Sr Mazaki: _Bueno, está decidido_ – dijo mientras le pasaban en contrato a todos los miembros de la banda para que todos firmaran – _Bueno, a partir del día de hoy, pueden usar este estudio para las grabaciones de las canciones de compongan, también como se las situaciones que han vivido, si gustan pueden vivir en mi mansión, ya que mi mansión es muy grande con habitaciones disponibles y además, mis hijas y mi esposa no se encuentran en el país, ya que mis hijas recibieron una beca para estudiar en una academia de baile en New York y mi esposa al ser la mejor chef, le ofrecieron participar en Europa en un concurso de comida por lo cual estos 3 años vivo solo en esta mansión –_ dijo mientras ordenaba los documentos

Para Yugi y Heba, era una oportunidad más que Ra le regalaba, ya que por lo menos no tendrían que pagar alquiler hasta que encontraran una casa para comprar, porque con el simple hecho de regresar a la tienda, es volver a recordar aquel dolor que ciertos tricolores les ocasionaron.

Pero para Yugi fue una buena elección firmar el contrato de grabación ya que al menos solo tendrían que gastar en sustentos y también en vestimentas.

Todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con la idea de mudarse a la mansión del Sr Mazaki, ya que también Kaiba es el manager de la banda y la mansión del Sr Mazaki queda a unas cuadras de la mansión de Kaiba por la cual tenían 2 lugares en donde pueden grabar paras las canciones que compongan.

También el Sr Mazaki ayudara a la banda junto a Seto Kaiba a grabar los videos musicales que la banda cree.

Después de haber discutido este contrato tanto con Mazaki como con los demás, todos fueron a sus departamentos para realizar la mudanza.

Yugi y Heba se fueron en sus carros deportivos al departamento, Malik, Tristan y Joey se fueron en sus motos y Ryou se fue en su convertible a su apartamento para mudarse a la mansión.

Mientras tanto el Sr Mazaki reflexiono sobre el tema que trabaja con una de las mejores bandas de todo Japón y sobre todo, en sus hijas Anzu y Tea, después de la última vez que las vio.

Sr Mazaki: _Ahhhh_ – suspiro al ver una fotografía en la cual se encontraba con Anzu y Tea cuando eran niñas – _Como las extraño mucho_ – recordó la última vez que vio a sus hijas

 **FLASHBACK**

El Sr Mazaki regresaba de un largo día de trabajo a su mansión cuando el recibió una buena noticia de parte de sus hijas

Anzu: Hola papa – saludo a su padre

Tea: Hola para – también correspondió al saludo de su padre

Sr Mazaki: Hola mis princesas – saludaba como un padre normal quiere mucho a sus hijas

Tea: Papa, tenemos buenas noticias – dijo alegremente junto a su hermana

Sr Mazaki: Y cual es – le pregunto a sus hijas

Anzu: Nos aceptaron en la mejor academia de baile en New York Estado Unidos – dijo agradeciendo a Ra por esta gran oportunidad

Sr Mazaki: _Que me alegro_ – dijo alegre por la felicidad de mis hijas – _Y cuando se van_ – les pregunto a sus hijas

Tea: Mañana – dijo un poco triste por la idea de separarse de su padre pero ella sabe que aún está al lado de hermana

Sr Mazaki: Como las voy a extrañas – dijo un poco triste pero feliz por la gran oportunidad que les dieron a sus hijas

Anzu: Yo también papi, esta oportunidad que tenemos va a ser para empezar una vida para olvidar ese sufrimiento que nos causaron Yami y Atem – dijo decidida mientras ella y su hermana Tea abrazaban a su padre

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de reflexionar sobre sus hijas el Sr Mazaki también sabe que Yami y Atem también fueron los novios de Yugi y Heba y también sabe sobre la infidelidad de Halackty y Sennen, pero con esta oportunidad que él le está dando a The Hikari Soul, van a empezar desde 0.

Actualmente The Hikari Soul es una de las mejores bandas de Japon, debido a que se formó hace 2 años con la salida de su primer álbum _"Start From 0"_ dicho álbum narra algunos sucesos reales que le han sucedido tanto a Yugi como a Heba y al resto de la banda y esos sucesos fueron la razón por la cual se fundó The Hikari Soul, para que se enfocaran principalmente en lo que les gusta realizar a todos los miembros de la banda.

El Sr Mazaki termino de reflexionar y se dirigió a la mansión para asignar que habitaciones le va a tocar a cada uno para cuando se muden.

Mientras tanto, Heba se fue por una ruta diferente a la que Yugi tomo, estaba reflexionando por los sucesos de hace 2 años

 **FLASHBACK**

Heba se dirigio a la tienda con la única intensión para ver si Yugi seguía ahí, ya que el aun no sabía que Yami engaño a Yugi con otra, al parecer una puta que conoció en el club.

Heba estaciono la moto de Tristán ya que se la había prestado mientras el pasaba una noche con Serenity.

Cuando Heba entro a la tienda, le pareció muy extraño ya que no encontró ninguna de las pertenencias de Yugi ni mucho menos a Yami, con lo cual seguía extrañado, luego se dirigió a las habitaciones para buscar si encontraba rastro de Yugi, hasta que escucho unos ruidos de una habitación, al parecer era la habitación de Yami pero lo curioso es que esos ruidos no pertenecían a Yami, sino que pertenecían a Atem, por lo cual Heba se acercó a ver qué es lo que sucedía

¿?: Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhh – gemía

¿?: Ahhhhh QUIEN ES TUYO – gemía mientras la embestia por atrás

¿?: TU…. AHHHHHH – gemía más fuerte

¿?: ENCERIO AHHHHHH – cada vez la embestia mas fuerte

¿?: AHHHH ATEM QUIERO MAS AHHH ME VUELVES LOCA – gritaba del placer

Atem: TU TAMBIEN ME VUELVES LOCA ANELYS AHHHHH – gemía con más placer

Heba se quedó en shock al ver esas escenas, nunca creyó que Atem jugaba con sus sentimientos, después de todo el amor que Atem le daba, después de que Atem le propuso matrimonio y el ingenuo acepto, después de aquella noche en la cual Heba hizo el amor con Atem y esa misma noche se prometieron que no se iban a separar pase lo que pase.

A Heba le daba asco Atem, ya que a comparación de Yugi y Yami, Heba si tuvo relaciones sexuales con Atem y en ese sentido Heba le tiene un asco a Atem, por que el siente que Atem solo lo esta usando como juguete sexual, lo bueno de esa noche, es que Atem uso condones por lo cual Heba no tuvo mucho tacto con Atem-

Si nada más que decir, Heba rápidamente empaco todas sus pertenecías y antes de largarse de aquel lugar, confronto a Atem. Cuando Heba sorprendió a Atem teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra, Atem quedo en shock al ver como Heba lo confronta.

¿?: HACI QUE ESTA ES TU EXCUSA BARATA PARA REVOLCARTE CON OTRA – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y enfadado con el

Atem: Heba, espera, esto no es lo que te estas imaginando – dijo mientras se separaba de Anelys y se tapaban con una sábana tratando de excusarse

Heba: YA NO TE CREO NADA, DESPUES DE AQUELLA NOCHE EN DONDE HICIMOS EL AMOR, SOLO ME UTILIZASTES COMO TU JUGUETE SEXUAL, ME DAS ASCO – dijo enfadado mientras tiraba el anillo que le había dado cuando le propuso matrimonio – ME VOY, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA MAS, SI QUIERES QUEDATE CON LA CASA, NO SE QUE HARA YUGI O YAMI CON ELLA, PERO NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR, TE ODIO ATEM SENNEN – rompió con el mientras se alejaba

Atem trato de detener a Heba pero era demasiado tarde, Heba se había ido tan rápido como pudo zafarse con en la moto

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando Heba termino de reflexionar sobre estos sucesos, él estaba decidido a dejar su pasado atrás y seguir adelante con su vida y su carrera musical.

Heba siguió su marcha

Mientras tanto con Yugi

Yugi había sido el primero en mudarse a la mansión del Sr Mazaki, haci que cuando termino de instalar sus cosas en la habitación, empezó a escribir una canción que más o menos la letra dice

My secrets are buried now  
From my heart and my bones catch a fever  
When it cuts you up this deep  
It's hard to find a way to breathe

(Mis secretos están enterrados ahora  
Por mi corazón y mis huesos toman una fiebre  
Cuando te atraviesa esta profundidad  
Es difícil encontrar una manera de respirar )

Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to see  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe

(Tus ojos me están tragando  
Los espejos comienzan a susurrar  
Las sombras comienzan a ver  
Mi piel me está sofocando  
Ayúdame a encontrar una manera de respirar )

Pero aun la letra estaba en composición, haci que Yugi siguió escribiendo la letra de la canción.

También Yugi tenía 5 canciones ya escritas, 3 canciones son de genero Metalcore, una de Deathcore, Yugi las siguió escribiendo hasta que el mismo sintió estrés, ya que la mayoría de canciones son escritas por Yugi, pero es raro cuando Heba, Ryou, Malik, Tristan o Joey escriben las canciones pero lo más raro es cuando son cantadas por ellos y el tenga que tocar algún instrumento.

Yugi decidió dejar un rato de escribir y se dirigió a la cocina de la mansión por una taza de chocolate caliente, ya que cuando el se estresa, una taza de chocolate caliente lo ayuda a relajarse.

Un buen rato después de que Yugi escribió muchas canciones, guarda todo y se dirige a su habitación para tomarse una ducha y luego de ducharse y vestirse, el se dirige al salo de juegos de la mansión para jugar un rato en el PS4

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la Ciudad

Joey se dirigía a buscar a su novia Mai Valentine, ya que ellos llevan saliendo 3 meses. Al principio Mai no aceptaba a Joey, pero poco a poco Mai se empezó a enamorar de Joey y más cuando supo que es parte de The Hikari Soul, Mai por fin acepto ser la novia de Joey

Joey: Hola mi amor – dijo parqueándose mientras se quitaba el casco para besarla en los labios

Mai: Mi lindo – devolvía el beso

Joey: Nos vamos mi cielo – le daba otro casco a Mai

Mai: Si bombón – correspondía mientras se subía a la moto de Joey

Mientras tanto con Tristan y Serenity

(Nota: Joey sabe sobre la relación de Tristan y su hermana, pero aunque él no esté de acuerdo con esa relación, el la aprueba con tal de ver feliz a su hija)

Tristan: De que querías hablar conmigo – le pregunto a su amada

Serenity: Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas hicimos el amor – le preguntaba un poco tímida

Tristan: Si, porque – le pregunto extrañado

Serenity: Es que digamos que me he sentido mal los últimos días y fui a ver a mi doctora y pues digamos que vamos a ser papas – le dijo tímidamente creyendo que Tristan la va a dejar pero se estaba equivocando

A Tristan le sorprendió esa noticia, el seria padre de un hijo con la persona que más ama, el en lugar de discutir con Serenity, le dio un beso en los labios con mucho amor, sabiendo que van a tener un hijo

Tristan: Gracias mi amor por darme esta oportunidad, esta oportunidad de formar una familia a tu lado, de criar a nuestro hijo y en especialmente en tener a la mujer que más amo – le dijo mientras ella era la que lo besaba a el

Serenity: Yo también te amo

Mientras tanto con Malik

Malik fue a recoger a Amane, la hermana de Ryou y su novia, para una cita que Malik le estaba preparando a Amane

Amane: Hola mi Maliksito – dijo mientras se besaban

Malik: Como te amo y me siento dichoso de tener a una novia tan hermosa como tú, al ángel que tanto amo – le suspiro para luego implantarle otro beso en los labios

Amane: Nos vamos – le pregunto

Malik: Si – dijo mientras los dos abordaban la moto y se dirigían a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Ciudad Domino

Mientras tanto con Ryou

Ryou se sentía estrado, más que casi todos ya realizaron la mudanza a la mansión, pero aun sentía mucha presión a que debido que Yugi compuso 2 canciones llamadas Through The Fires And Flames y Fury Of The Storm, por lo cual esas 2 canciones le dan mucho estrés a Ryou, el cual no lo deja pensar aparte de su carrera musical, en la carrera de ingeniería que desea seguir.

Pero en eso entra una chica con una bandeja que contiene unas tazas de café y unos sándwich

¿?: Aquí está tu merienda mi cielo – dijo mientras le dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego le besaba su frente

Ryou: Gracias Miho, por eso te amo mucho – le susurro mientras se acercaba a Miho para besarla en los labios

Miho: Mejor vamos a comer – dijo mientras ambos se disponían a comer

Mientras todos estaban tranquilos, en cierta tienda de Juegos, se encontraban 2 hombres de cabellos tricolores con puntas doradas, uno de ellos es moreno y otro de ellos es de piel blanca. Ambos estaban llorando al recordar los sucesos de hace 2 años, ya que prácticamente perdieron a las personas que realmente amaban, debido a que ellos los amaba como si no hubiera fin pero ellos echaron a la basura todo ese amor que ellos les dieron.

Yami: Yugi…. Perdóname por el daño que te he hecho – dijo llorando a mares

Atem: Heba…. Vuelve…. Te necesito… yo sé que no me queras perdonar por todo lo que sucedió y lo acepto – dijo sin parar de llorar

Yami: Yugi…. Ojala pudiera llegar a tu corazón y hacerte reflexionar para que me puedas dar una segunda oportunidad – suspiro llorando muy arrepentido por lo que ha hecho

Atem y Yami seguían llorando, y se abrazaron los 2, sintiendo como un dolor inmenso en el corazón se les formaba en el corazón

Ambos: Nosotros tuvimos la culpa que perderlos y lo aceptamos…. No sé por qué lo hicimos – aun llorando estaban reflexionando

Atem: Malditos deseos sexuales – lloraban arrepintiéndose de los sucesos hechos

Yami: Porque me deje llevar… Ahora mismo estuviéramos casados – lloraba al no soportar tanto llanto

Atem: Siendo sinceramente no los merecemos aunque nos duela mucho aceptarlo… No después de lo que también le hicimos a Anzu y Tea – dijo arrepintiéndose de todo lo malo que han hecho

Yami: Porque tuve que tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas en vez con la persona que tanto amo – se arrepentía de los hechos realizados

Atem: Lo mejor será empezar una nueva vida olvidando todas nuestras malas acciones, aunque no lo queramos aceptar, sin las personas que tanto amamos – decía muy arrepentido

Mientras tanto en New York

Las hermanas Mazaki se encontraban en el departamento que se les otorgo cuando arribaron a New York cuando fueron becadas. Actualmente están les dieron unos meses libres después de todo el trabajo que han realizado.

Anzu: No lo puedo creer – decía emocionada

Tea: Vamos a volver a Japon después de 2 años de habernos ido – decía feliz

Anzu: Me pregunto como se encontrara nuestro padre – pregunto con curiosidad

Tea: O mas bien, me pregunto con que banda actualmente estará trabajando – pregunto con curiosidad

Anzu: No lo se, esperemos que sea una de las mejores bandas – dijo curiosamente

Tea: Si

Una vez terminaron su conversación, ellas estaban decididas a regresar a Ciudad Domino sin avisarle a su padre, ya que quieren que sea una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Mazaki

Se reunieron todos los miembros de la banda para compartir hechos muy importante para ellos, en especial la noticia que Tristan les dio a los demás que va a ser padre, a Joey le sacó de quicio esa noticia pero por la felicidad de su hermana, no tuvo remedio que felicitar a Tristan y decirle que sea un buen padre o que si no el mismo lo matara y también por otro lado, feliz que él va a ser tío.

Despues de compartir la noticia y cenar, cada uno se dirigio a su habitación respectiva para pasar la noche ya que al dia siguiente iban a empezar a ensayar las canciones que están componiendo

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Cuándo regresaran Tea y Anzu?

¿De quien se enamorara Yugi y Heba?

¿Cómo será la reacción de Anzu y Tea al ver los miembros que los miembros de la banda viven en la mansion?

¿Qué pasara de Atem y Yami?

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y en especial de mi nuevo proyecto, solo mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis capítulos anteriores pero estoy tratando de hacer largo cada capitulo, pero pronto actualizare, haci que nos vemos pronto

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: **Composiciones Y Excelentes días**

* * *

Hasta pronto

* * *

Nota Final: De esta historia habrá unas versiones distinta, versiones Puzzleshipping, Yugi y Heba x OC y con otros personajes de otros Yugioh y esta versi


	2. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
